The invention concerns an apparatus for the production of tubes with a transversely profiled wall, comprising shaping halves which move along two paths closed in themselves and form a common shaping section and two return sections.
Apparatuses of that kind which are referred to as corrugators are known in a large number of different configurations. For example the applicants"" EP 0 270 694 B1 describes such an apparatus which is referred to as a shuttle corrugator. Corrugators are also known for example from WO 95/17 295 A1, EP 0 048 113 A1, EP 0 628 397 B1, WO 91/06 419 A1 or DE 195 35 231 A1.
With such known apparatuses, it is possible to produce tubes having a transversely profiled wall and a connecting sleeve or socket if the apparatus has shaping halves corresponding to the connecting socket.
In the case of corrugators having shaping halves which are provided in two closed chains, the chain length determines the length of the tube portion, after which a respective connecting socket is produced.
In the case of shuttle corrugators in which the shaping halves do not move with a circulatory movement along two closed chains, there are a number of possible options for producing tubes with sockets. As the return motion of the shaping halves along the two return sections normally takes place faster than the actual tube production speed, that is to say the speed of advance movement of the shaping halves along the common shaping section, a shuttle corrugatorxe2x80x94as is readily apparentxe2x80x94functions as long as at least the shaping section is filled with shaping halves. If now a connecting socket is to be produced at some point on the tube, that is to say if two socket shaping halves are to be introduced at some point, a parking station is required for that purpose. As shuttle corrugators normally involve corrugators for the production of tubes of large nominal widths which can be 500 mm or greater, the apparatus usually involves shaping halves which are of large volume and which are consequently relatively heavy in weight which have to be parked and moved. In that respect, the respectively parked shaping half is moved into the shaping section, that is to say into the path, which is closed in itself, of the respective shaping halves, while the shaping half which is no longer required is transported into the parking station which has then become free. That means that first the corresponding shaping half must be moved into the shaping section and that thereafter the shaping half which is no longer required is moved into the parking station which has become free. That operation requires a certain period of time, which has an effect on productivity of the apparatus because the production speed of such an apparatus is restricted by that manipulation of the shaping halves.
In consideration of those factors the object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification in which an increase in the productivity of the apparatus goes along with a structurally simple design configuration.
In accordance with the invention, in an apparatus of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification, that object is attained in that provided at each of the two return sections is a respective turning device at which two shaping halves are disposed by means of a holding and release device. In that respect, one of those two shaping halves involves a shaping half corresponding to the tube to be produced and the second shaping half preferably involves a socket shaping half.
By means of the apparatus according to the invention, it is possible with a high level of productivity to produce tubes with a transversely profiled wall and with a socket which is produced in an in-line mode of operation, wherein virtually any tube length with a socket can be implemented. By virtue of the arrangement of two shaping halves at an associated turning device, it is possible virtually without any delay for one shaping half or the other to be moved as desired into the associated shaping half path in order to produce transversely profiled tubes with sockets. A further advantage of the apparatus according to the invention is that from the point of view of control procedure it is also simple to operate with a turning device because the production procedure in the apparatus, that is to say in the common shaping section of the shaping halves, is in no way delayed by virtue of shifting a second shaping half in or out. There is no need to stop the shaping halves in the respective return section.
As has already been mentioned above, it is preferable if, in the case of the apparatus according to the invention, one of the shaping halves provided at the respective turning device has a socket contour, that is to say if that shaping half involves a socket shaping half of the above-indicated kind.
The respective turning device may desirably have a turntable. When using a turntable, the holding and release device is desirably such or so designed that, during the turning movement of the turntable, the two shaping halves disposed thereon are fixed to the turntable, that is to say locked thereto. In the respective parking position of the turntable, it is then only the shaping half that is outside the associated return section, which is locked to the turntable, while the other shaping half which is disposed in the return section is released in order to take part in the production procedure. This mode of operation of the holding and release device can be structurally easily automated.